Romeo & Juliet An Edward Elric Love Story
by Kiwawa
Summary: This is a story about the FMA cast surviving in the real world with a little twist! Enjoy!
1. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story

I used to never believe in fairytales, they seemed nothing but stories to entertain childern to me. That was, until my sixteenth birthday, ah the sweet sixteen, a girl's dream. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Aminta Anne Wilks, Minty for short. My age is nothing to worry about, this is just a story, so don't fret about it. My name is really the only thing important, well besides the story. So I guess I should begin about oh, let's say to when I was 8...

"Haha! Look at the weirdo! She's so stupid!" a boy yelled, pointing his finger to an eight-year-old me. I looked up to find a group of younger boys surrounding me. Yup, you guessed it, I was made fun of as a kid all the time. People called me a monster, and stupid. And that's when I started to believe them. My parents had been killed protecting me and my sibling by soldiers. That's right, military dogs. I would've been killed too if it weren't for my older brother. He took me to a neighbor, with a wounded arm and stomach. He reached the house just in time for me to be stowed away by the family, but he didn't make it. After my brother's service, they kicked me onto the street, thinking of me as a monster...

Now let's go to when I turned sixteen, and in highschool. I lived in a simple house in the woods, all by myself of course, and lived happily, even without a family I still had the forest animals for company. I had just finished school, and got beaten up by the school bullies, and was walking home with my Ipod at hand, and a black eye. I was humming along, when I heard a familiar bark come from the bushes. I walked towards them to reveal my bestfriend, Jewels, is what I called her. She was a wolf, but hey, company is company. She gave me a worried look, and barked more. I knew something was wrong, so I patted her head and asked softly,"What's wrong girl? Are you okay?"

As if to answer she ran out of my grasp, and deeper into the woods. I followed without hesitation. As we continued running I heard what seemed to be a groan from pain. I ran further, and watched as Jewels barked and ran through some bushes to the clearing by my house. I stopped in my tracks when I heard someone say,"Hey brother! The wolf's back!" I heard Jewels continue to bark, as if calling me to come out. I waited, asking myself if I should trust her or not. I decided I would trust her, and slowly walked out of the bushes, to find a boy and a man in armour. They seemed familiar somehow, but from where?

"Miss! Please help my brother! He's hurt!" the man pleaded in a urgent tone. That voice seemed familiar aswell, but from where?

"What happened?" I asked, being cautious, I mean c'mon I didn't know them.

"My brother got trapped in this weird contraption, and I can't seem to get him out, will you help?" he asked pleadingly. I walked closer to them, and slowly studied the boy, while watching the man in armour out of the corner of my eye. The boy wasn't half bad looking, he looked to be an inch taller than me, and had long blonde hair in a loose braid. He looked oddly familiar too, but where have I seen either of them? That's when I noticed the bear trap clenched tight around his now bleeding leg.

"How'd you not see the bear trap mister?" you asked, still looking at the wound.

"Bear trap?" he replied in a confused voice. I turned to him and gave him a long stare. That's when it hit me, I was looking at Alphonse Elric from FMA. And the uncouncious boy infront of me was none other than Edward Elric. On the inside I was screaming at the top of my lungs in shock and excitement, but on the outside I just went emotionless.

"Uh, miss? Are you alright?" Alphonse asked. I let a small smile spread across my lips.

"Yeah, sorry about that. A bear trap is something that captures a bear's leg. Causing them to either starve, or bleed to death," I replied.

"But why would you want to kill a bear miss?" Alphonse asked in a statement of shock. I smiled slightly, then took the bear trap off of Edwards foot. I heard him moan, but he didn't stir from his unconsciousness.

"I didn't set this trap here, a hunter probably did. I don't kill the animals, they're my company around here," I said with a smile.

"Now let's get you and your brother to my house okay?" I asked sweetly. Alphonse nodded, then picked up his wounded brother.

"Aminta Wilks by the way," I said while walking deeper into the woods, "But you can call me Minty if you want."

"Nice to meet you Minty, I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother Edward," Alphonse replied, "But call me Al please."

"Certainly," I said with a smile. I continued walking when I heard crying.

"What's that?" Al asked in a nervous tone.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," I replied. I took my fingers and whistled. Jewels came out from the bushes and to my side.

"Bring them to my house would you?" I asked her gently. She barked in reply then started trotting in the direction to my house, while Al followed hesitantly behind. I then started running towards the crying, to find a blonde haired girl, who I figured was Winry, crying her eyes out. Now I personally hate Winry, but that's my opinion.

"Hey," I cooed softly to her, making her jump. She looked at me with frightened eyes.

"W-What do you w-want?" she asked in a sorrowful tone. I gave her a sympathetic look, then walked closer.

"I came to see what's wrong, mind telling me?" I asked sweetly while crouching down to the ground beside her.

"I lost my friends," she said a few seconds later.

"Really? Well who are they? Maybe I saw them," I replied sweetly, knowing who she was looking for.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric," she replied, before bursting into sobs. I really didn't want to, but I hugged her anyway.

"Well what a surprise, I have seen them," I replied in a false sweet tone. She instantly stopped crying, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Where? Where have you seen them?" she yelled, shaking me to a pulp. I stood out of her grasp and brushed myself off.

"I found them in a clearing, Edward is hurt but-"

"Oh my god! Ed's hurt! You gotta bring me to him right away!" she interrupted me. I sighed, but turned and headed towards my house anyway.

"C'mon, we don't have all day," I said. She squealed, then ran to catch up to me.


	2. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 2

Okay, so let's see, where were we? Oh yes! I remember, I was leading Winry to my house, so let's begin there.

I was walking, Winry started to ask me questions, like what my name was, how old I was, etc. I had gotten very annoying after awhile, but I locked up my true feelings and kept answering them.

"Okay last one, Have you ever had se-"

"Oh look! Here we are!" I interupted in a hurried voice. I saw my front door open, and Jewels sitting at the front door, wagging her fluffy gray tail.

"Hey baby! How's the boys doin'?" I cooed to her while patting her head. She barked in reply then trotted into the house.

"Is that_thing_tamed?" asked Winry in a disgusted tone. I clenched my teeth, but nodded a curt reply. Jewels came back dragging Al behind, her tail thumping against his hollow armour.

"Winry!" Al gasped in surprise and excitement.

"Al!" Winry replied before jumping into Al's arms and hugging him tight.

"I'm going to go check on Ed," I said, before grabbing the medical supplies I needed. Jewels knew the drill, so she grabbed a bowl, and put a wash cloth into it. When I reached the room Al had put him in, I took the cloth and went into the bathroom to dampen it. As I let it wet, I heard moans coming from the bedroom. Finally the cloth was wet and I came back to the room. When I placed the cloth on Ed's forehead, he started to stir from his uncouncious. I watched as his eyelids flickered to reveal those two golden eyes I had adored all this time. They looked cute on the T.V., but in person they were absolutley gorgeous.

"Where am I?" I heard Ed mumble. I smiled sweetly, then grabbed the bowl.

"In my house, you got caught in a bear trap, my wolf found you and sent me to where you were. Your little brother explained what happened, and I agreed to take you in." I replied in a soft tone. He blinked for a few seconds, then tried to sit up, but I gently pushed him back down.

"No Edward, you still have to let me treat your wound," I said sternly. He looked at me in shock, but obeyed none the less.

"ED!" I heard Winry's voice scream. I could of sworn I saw Ed turn pale and gulp.

"He's in here Winry, but don't bother him, he still needs to rest, and for that he needs to be stress free!" I replied while giving Ed a wink. He gave me a thankful look, then started to fake moan in pain.

"Eh! Brother, are you alright?" I heard Al asked panic-stricken. I smlied at this, then started mixing herbs together to make a healing remedy.

"I hope you don't mind me askin' miss, but where'd you get that shiner?" asked Ed in a husky tone from the pain.

"I uh, um ran into a tree! Yeah, that's it, I ran into I tree. I'm such a clutz!" I lied while giggling. It didn't look like he believed me, but he didn't push it, and for that I was thankful.

"I'm Aminta Wilks by the way," I broke the akward silence, still mixing the herbs together.

"I would tell you my name, but it seems you already know it," he replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled at this then grabbed his wounded leg from under the blankets.

"Alright, this is going to hurt a little, okay maybe alot. If you want you can hold my hand," I said while extending my hand towards him.

"Don't worry, I think I can manage," he replied.

"Okay, but if you need to I'll keep my hand right here," I stated, placing my hand by his. I grabbed a glob of the remedy then rubbed it on his wound. Right after I felt a metal hand squeeze tightly against my soft one, making me flinch slightly. I ignored it, and continued to rub the medicine onto the wound.

"There, now I just need to put the bandages on it," I said with a sigh. Ed still didn't let go of my hand.

"Which I'm going to need both of my hands for Edward," you continued with a giggle. He instantly let go of my hand with an apologetic look on his face.

"Please, call me Ed kay? Edward sounds too formal," he said with a cute smile.

"Okay," I replied returning the cute smile. I could of sworn I saw him blush, but I shook it off. Once I finished wrapping the bandages around his leg, I got up and headed out of the room.

"Hey, where you going Aminta?" Ed asked with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Please, call me Minty, Aminta is too formal," I said with a smile,"And I'm getting you some food okay?"

"Uh, yeah okay Minty," He replied. "Good," I stated with a nod, then walked out of the room.


	3. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 3

Alright so where were we again? Oh yes now I remember! I was getting Ed food.

"Hey Al, could you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly as I prepared Ed's dinner, along with Winry's.

"What is it Minty?" he asked.

"Could you get me those two books on the top of the left shelf please?" I replied," I would get it, but I'm busy making dinner."

"Okay," he replied. I smiled at the thought of his reaction he would have when he saw himself on the cover on the FMA manga books.

"AHHHH!" Al yelled in shock. Right on cue too. You ran out of the kitchen to see Al clutching the second volume of the FMA manga in his hands.

"Al, I would have told you, but I just thought this would be easier on you," you cooed to him softly. He turned and looked at you.

"What does this mean Minty?" Al asked in a state of worry.

"Well Al, it means that you're not in your world anymore. You're in mine, it's a little different than yours. But you'll get along just fine until we figure a way to get you home," I explained while taking the book from his grasp.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked. He sounded like a small child, lonely and scared.

"Positive," I replied with a soft smile, "come on, let's go make Ed and Winry's dinner okay?" He mutely nodded his head, and followed me into the kitchen. 

"Here you go, I hope you like it! I gave you juice instead of milk, I knew you wouldn't like milk," I said while setting down the plate of grilled cheese and apple juice infront of Ed.

"How'd you know?" he asked with a smile. I sighed then sat down on the edge of the bed. I then looked at Al who nodded and went out of the room. He returned with the manga in his hands and gave it to Ed.

"What's this?" asked a confused Ed.  
"It's a manga, called 'Fullmetal Alchemist'," I replied with a sad look.

"Haha! You know that's really funny, bec-" Ed stopped in mid-sentence as he looked at the cover of the book, then looked back up at me with a fearful look, "W-What the hell does this mean?"

"Ed, I don't know how this happened, but you somehow got transported to this dimension from your own," I explained softly, with my eyes downcast.

"N-No, this can't be, it's impossible! Simply impossible! I won't believe it!" Ed yelled, hiding his true emotions behind his anger. He may have been acting angry, but the look in his eyes told me he was sad, and scared.

"Ed, it's-"

"Don't tell me it's gonna be okay dammit! Cause it's not! How the hell did this happen! AHHHHHH!" he screamed, then grabbed his pillow and started to beat it with hard punches. It hurt me to see him like this, so I gently wrapped my arms around his neck. He started hitting me continuously screaming for me to let go, calling me names I've come accustomed to. I ignored his yelling and held him tight, rubbing his back gently from time to time. Finally, he gave in, and broke down into sobs on my shoulder, holding me tight. I continued to rub his back, and rock gently back and forth.

"There, there, it's okay, we're gonna get through this. I'm gonna get you back home I promise," I cooed softly into his ear. He must of been exhausted, so I sang the old lullaby my mother would sing to me and my brother every night. As I continued to sing, I could of sworn I heard Al crying softly. I turned around to find him in the crying position, even though tears weren't coming out.

"Al, come over here," I whispered softly. He obeyed, and I wrapped one of my arms around his neck. After a few seconds, Al started to cry into my shoulder as well. I comforted them both, and Winry just watched in amazement. As I was rocking back and forth, I felt Ed lean more of his weight against me, both of the brothers had stopped crying by then, so I had stayed by them for company. As I watched Ed sleep, I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole through the side of my head, but I shrugged it off. 

It was probably around midnight, when I had let go of Ed, but once I did, I heard a small whimper escape his lips. I sighed, then laid him down in a more comfortable position on the bed. Once I did that, I moved Al to the cushioned chair right next to it. After that, I crawled on the other side of Ed, and caressed his face, until I soon fell into a gentle sleep.


	4. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 4

I woke up to knocking on the front door of my house. I yawned, then got up. The knocking came again, so I put on my slippers, since I was in sweats, and went to the front door. I unlocked the door and opened it a crack, to reveal Chad, the school quarter back.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" He asked in a false, kind tone.

"What do you want Clad?" I hissed.

"It's Chad!" he growled between clenched teeth. I smiled to myself then started to close the door, only to be stopped by his foot.

"Hey, hey, hey, I wasn't finished," he said, "Rachel told me that you were tusslin' with her yesterday." That wench! I thought in my head.

"Well it's not true, and you should know that she's a bald face liar," I replied bluntly.

"You talkin' about my girl, Wilks?" he asked trying to shove open my door with success. I staggered backward, but stood my ground.

"Maybe I am, Stevens!" I growled. After that came out, he pushed me to the ground with full force.

"You wanna start somethin' bitch?" he yelled. I smirked while getting on my feet.

"I already have prick," I said in a slithery tone with that same smirk on my face. Without hesitation he pushed me back to the ground, and punched me square in the eye.

"'Member this Wilks?" he asked as he kneed my stomach. I flinched but kept my composer.

"No, but do you remember This?" I whispered while kneeing him where the sun don't shine.

"Owie," he said in a high-pitched voice before rolling off of me and going into the fetal position. I grinned with pleasure until I saw him pick up his phone.

"Surprisingly," he grimaced, "I need back up." My eyes widened, and I rushed towards him. I snatched his phone, then chucked it out the door. I picked him up by the shoulders and started dragging him towards the door. I had almost reached it when I felt an unbearable pain rush through my lower leg. I looked down to find Chad's pocket knife lodged into my calf. I held in my scream then continued to drag him out the door. Once he was out, I eased the knife out of my leg, and with my 'luck', his posse had come from behind the trees, fully armed. I knew what was next, so I quickly ducked for cover.

Everything happened so fast, the gun firing, and the unmistakable yelp. I opened my eyes to see my best friend, laying on the ground in front of me with a pool of red surrounding her. I watched in horror as she twitched in pain. I scrambled toward her in panic, and checked her pulse. I found one, but it was very faint. The wound looked very deep, and she had a look of pain, but happiness on her face.

"Jewels, Jewels why?" was all I could say. She looked up at me with a face that said, 'Because you're worth it'.

"No I'm not! You're more important! Please don't leave me! You're all I have!" I yelled at her with tears threatening to spill. She shook her head slightly, then gave me a look that said, 'No I'm not', then, her warm hazel eyes went blank. I stared at her for a few more seconds before completely losing it.

"No, no, NOOOO!" I screamed with tears running non-stop. I looked at Eric, who had shot the gun, with pure hatred. Without warning I lunged at him, and pummeled him to the ground. I continuously punched him in the face without a care in the world. He had taken my best friend's life, he was going to pay. It took all five boys to drag me off of Eric's now bloody figure. I struggled to leave their grasp with no luck.

Chad let go of me then kicked me in the stomach. I felt nothing though, for I was too blind with anger to feel anything. I retaliated by kicking him back, sending him flying onto Eric. All the boys let go of me then started to kick and stomp me non-stop, until they heard a yell. They stopped to look at an angry Ed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he screeched at them in pure fury.

"Giving her what she deserves, the no good, worthless-" the boy didn't get to finish. Ed had ran up to him and sucker-punched him in the stomach. The boy grimaced in pain before falling to the ground.

"Want a piece of this?" Ed growled with an eerie glare on his face. The boys gave one look at each other, then picked up their friends and ran for it. Ed smiled with victory, and turned to my beaten body.

"Are you okay Minty?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head mutely, then crawled over to Jewel's once lively body. I ignored the blood, and laid my head on her chest like I used to, and stroked her blood-soaked fur with a far-away look in my eyes. Ed gave me a sympathetic look before saying, "Al, I need your help." Al came from the house to answer Ed's call.

"Oh my gosh! Brother what happened to her?" Al asked in concern.

"She got jumped by six boys. They killed the wolf, and seemed to have cut her as-well," Ed recited. I whimpered as the sound of the gunshot, and Jewel's yelp played over, and over in my head. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up bridal style.

"There, there, it's okay Minty, brother and I are going to take care of you," said Al in his gentle, metallic voice. I smiled, then buried my head into his armored chest, as he carried me into the house, with Ed following behind.


	5. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 5

I awoke to green, everywhere the eye could see. I realized I was in my room. 'What happened?' I thought groggily. Then I remembered, Chad coming, jumping me with his gang, shooting Jewels, it all came in a sudden rush, making me burst into sobs and screams. I heard my door slam open, and looked to see Winry with a panicked look in her eyes.

"What's going?" she asked in a panic. I looked at her then stopped my crying, stopped my screams, and shaking. I just stopped altogether. I forgot to tell you that I was a HUGE Edward Elric fan, hence I put his poster on every inch of wall I could. I quickly jumped out of bed, and pushed Winry out the door and slammed it shut.

"Minty! What's wrong with you?" Winry yelled at the top of her lungs like she was in pain.

"It's Aminta to you!" I retorted in a sour tone. I felt her banging on the door in anger, then saying, "EDWARD! MINTY WON'T COME OUT OF HER DAMN ROOM!"

"I SAID IT WAS AMINTA TO YOU MECHANIC!" I screeched in sudden anger. I heard running getting closer to my bedroom door.

"Winry, Minty? What's going on?" I heard Al's voice ask. Winry knocked on my door then said," Min-"

"AMINTA!" I interrupted. She slammed something against my door, causing me to jump a little. "Ummm, brother! I need some help!" I heard Al say while Winry continued to bang the thing against the door. I screamed at her every time she did it. After a few minutes, I heard yet another pair of feet hurry upstairs with a voice saying," Winry! Stop using Al's head to bang the door!" CLANK! Was all I heard before more banging on the door. The pounding had been giving me a headache, so I stood up, and hit the door as hard as I could. After, the banging ceased, making my ears purr in delight.

"What. The hell. Is. Your PROBLEM!" I screeched in fury.

"Your my problem," came an icy reply.

"Well, why am I your problem?" I asked now calming down.

"You're lucky Ed isn't awake or I wouldn't tell you," Winry mumbled. I sighed then said," Well then tell me."

"Ever since we came here, Ed has been talking about you and ONLY you. He's been worried sick about you since that fight! And that was THREE days ago! Why doesn't he just let it go, I mean it's not like you really matter if those guys jumped you," she explained in a harsh tone. My eyes widened when she said the last part, and almost caused me to cry.

"Winry, let me tell you something," I started," First of all, if you wanna live in this house, you're gonna have to start treating me with respect. Second, jealousy is ignorance, so suck it up bitch!"

"Well what I heard is that you're nothing but a monster, and an ugly bitch," came that icy reply. My eyes widened, and I burst open my bedroom door, sending Winry flying. I ran up to her and grabbed her long hair. I grinned with glee when I heard her whining in pain. When I reached the door, I opened it with too much force, and threw Winry out by her hair.

"What are you doing?" Winry screeched like those spoiled brats on T.V.

"Blessing this household by sending the demons away," I said in a gleeful tone," And they won't ever come back!" Winry looked pissed, making me laugh inside my head. Then she put an evil smirk on her face. I cocked an eyebrow as she put on an innocent face.

"Edward! Aminta is being mean to me! She's not letting me stay in her house!" Winry said in a sad, yet scared tone. My eyes widened as I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. "Minty, is this true?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around showing no fear, then nodded a yes.

"Edward she's so mean!" Winry cried, making Ed fall for it like that.

"And why is that?" he asked while glaring at me. I sighed, and glared at Winry.

"Because, she is a jealous bitch that hates my guts, and called me a monster, ugly bitch, and unimportant," I stated.

"Edward! She's lying! I would never say that to someone! You know that!" Winry yelled quickly, making her lose part of her innocent voice. Ed looked from me, to her, then back again.

"AL!" I yelled, and in a matter of seconds he was at the front door.

"Did you need something Minty?" He asked politley. I smiled then said,"Al, if you had to choose between Winry, or I to believe, who would you choose?"

"Well, it depends what the situation is," He replied in a thoughtful tone.

"Interesting, okay so let's say, Winry called me some names and was oh, how about JEALOUS, and I wanted to kick her out of the house, but she said a lie and then you had to pick who to believe. Who would you pick?" I rambled out quickly. Al paused at this, and looked to be thinking.

"I'd have to say...Um, you probably," Al replied after a minute. I nodded slightly then asked," And why would you believe me?"

"Because Winry is likely to pick on the weak to get her way, I'm sorry Winry, but it's true," Al said in a guilty tone. Winry just gaped at him and I nodded slightly again, hiding my smile with a serious face.

"So you wouldn't think it was unfair for me to kick her out of MY house?" I asked in a business-like matter. Al hesitated at first, then replied," No I would not." I nodded again," Why is that Al?"

"Because it _is_ your house, and people would have to follow _your_ rules. No matter if they like them or not. Plus if they're disrespectful to you, then that probably means they dislike you and are ungrateful. So they would deserve to be thrown out," Al recited. I nodded, then turned to Ed, "So, what do you think about this Edward? Wanna, take a pick maybe?"

He looked at Winry, to me, and back again before sighing. "Minty, explain how she EXACTLY called you those names," Ed spoke after a few minutes.

"Certainly," I replied with a smile. So, I explained all what happened before, and after he got knocked out. The further I got, the further Ed's eyes widened. By the time I had finished, his eyes were the size of saucers. He turned his head to the now angry looking Winry. Her innocence looked to be long gone, and her eyes showed pure hate, and dripped with jealousy.

"Winry," Ed said in a low voice.

"Yes Edward?" Winry asked, trying to be innocent again, but not succeeding. Edward sighed like he was struggling to say something. Finally, he said, " Goodbye." Winry's whole jaw seemed to drop to the ground. All I did was put on an ear to ear grin, then waved an 'in your face' goodbye, then skipped inside. Ed followed slowly behind with Al at his side. Winry just stood there as it started to rain.

"GGGGRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" She said in exasperated anger, then walked into the woods.


	6. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 6

Today was Monday, ugh, I hated going back to school, it sucked! After yesterday's experience of getting rid of Winry, which had made the house quite peaceful, I've been exhausted. I hit my alarm clock in anger as I sat up in my bed. I yawned and grabbed clothes for the day, along with a towel. I checked the bathroom to see if Ed was in there, which he was not thankfully, then went in and turned the shower to hot.

As I stepped in I ignored the burning feeling like usual. I needed to think about what I was going to do with Ed, I mean he should get an education, but what about Al? He would have to stay home alone with no company. 'If only Jewels were here,' I thought while cringing. I could probably think of something, but nobody would do any favors for me.

After my shower I stepped out while grabbing my towel. I grabbed my brush and a hair band before returning to my room. As I dressed I heard a knock and my door opening. I turned my head to reveal a red-faced Ed. I continued to stare at him, waiting for him to leave, but he seemed frozen in place.

I sighed, and thought I would help him by giving him an evil death glare. It didn't seem to work so I growled as well. He still didn't move and I finally I figured he was looking at my scar that ran from the middle of my neck, to the tip of my tailbone. I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around me, which seemed to get him out of his daze. I turned around and walked towards him.

"You know Ed, it's not polite to stare, especially when that person is naked. Now I suggest you hurry and get dressed for school, we'll be leaving soon," I said before gently pushing him out the door. I sighed then continued to dress. When I was finished with my morning routine, I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I took one bite then saw Ed, he seemed to be whispering something to Al.

I ignored it and continued to eat my apple until I heard my name come into the conversation. I kept bickering to myself about eavesdropping or not. Finally, I decided to be good and not listen. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, then went to the backyard and strolled down to the frozen lake's edge.

I watched the beauty until I sensed a presence behind me. I turned around to find Ed standing there with his eyes to the ground, probably trying not to gape at me.

"Hello Ed," I said kindly. He gave me an odd look then came closer to stand by me.

"Why are you acting so calm today, I mean, where's the perky Minty I met a few days ago?" he asked me without turning away from the lake. I sighed, and smiled a sweet smile, "This is how I always act when I have to go to school, I do it to show people that I'm not scared of them." At this he turned his head to me, his eyes wide, "What do you mean by that? Does everybody beat on you like those boys did?" I smiled then nodded my head.

"Don't worry Ed, I'll be fine. I've been living like this for most of my life, it's not going to get worse now that you're here," I replied," Now you need a bag for school, I have an extra you can use. And the school books they'll have for you. The supplies I have as well. So we better hurry before we're late!"

"But, what about Al?" Ed asked carefully. 'Crap! I forgot about Al' I thought. I sighed, then took my fingers then whistled, hoping at least one animal would come. Fortunately, an animal DID come, but not one that I expected. It was a cute grizzly bear, but was way too big to ramble around the house. I sighed as Ed jumped behind me, clutching my shirt.

"You're not really going to let that thing in the house are you?" he asked in a higher voice than his own. I shook my head then walked towards the gentle creature, "Heya cutie, you came here to see me?" I then began to step closer. It growled in response then inched closer slightly, still uncertain of me. I smiled then walked a little closer.

"You know, I have someone you might wanna meet," I continued," He's very nice, you two will get along _very_ well." The bear still looked uncertain, but ambled closer to me anyway. I let him sniff my hand, and smiled when he licked it in approval. I strolled towards the house and called for Al. He came out, but stopped once he saw the bear.

"Minty? Are you going to bring that bear into the house?" he asked nervously. I laughed then shook my head before saying," Nah, I just thought he would be good company for you is all." Al continued to stare, and slowly walked towards him. The bear looked uncertain as well, and backed up a little.

I cooed to him, telling him it was alright. He seemed to be soothed slightly, then walked closer to Al. Once he licked Al's outstretched hand he just sniffed, Al giggled then patted his head, "What's his name?" I shrugged my shoulders, then came closer to the bear. I studied him closely before coming to my conclusion.

"Teddy, his name is Teddy," I said with a smile. Teddy turned his head at the sound of his new name, signaling that he liked it. Al giggled again," I like the name Teddy, it's cute." I smiled then went into the house with Ed running behind.

I gathered all the things he would need, and went back outside to find Al and Teddy playing tag. I thought it was just adorable and let my giggle out. Ed then came to my side to see what the commotion was, and laughed as Al got tackled by Teddy. I laughed too, and said my goodbye to the two. After Ed said his farewell, he trotted to catch up to me as we both headed for school.


	7. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 7

There was an awkward silence between Ed and me as we headed down the path to school. I had gotten bored and decided to listen to my music. I turned on my Ipod and listened to one of my favorite songs, the Geek in the Pink, and started to sing along. When I finished I realized I was at school, I looked at Ed to see him looking awestruck.

"Ed, are you alright?" I asked in my emotionless voice as I turned onto the path towards the school doors. Ed shook his head, and continued to stare at me as we walked. I knew the morning routine, and pushed Ed out of the way as Rachel and her crew jumped me from the bushes.

"Why'd ya do it, huh Wilks? What did my Chad do to you?" Rachel asked as her goons held me down on the ground.

"He got in my face because of a stupid rumor you spread whore, now if you don't mind, why don't you just let Chad pay you then rape you. Since that's your job, or at least that's what your fashion sense says," I hissed in reply. She gave me an icy look then snapped her slender fingers. Right on cue her goons started beating me up, which just made me madder. I took a deep breath then pushed one of the girls off, giving her a bloody nose in the process, then sucker-punched the other in the jaw.

When she fell to the ground I turned to Rachel to see her frozen with fear in her eyes. I smirked then growled," What's the matter Rachel? Are you afraid that I might hurt you? But I thought poor Aminta Wilks was just a cheap hooker that would do anything to get a boy to do her. I guess you were wrong huh? 'Cause now she's gonna kick your sorry ass!"

I tackled her to the ground and pulled onto her hair as she scratched and kicked me. I did the same to her, only biting as well. After a few minutes our clothes were torn, and we had at least one bleeding wound on each of us. I was breathing heavily as was she, and I threw one last punch before getting up and turning away. I walked past a shocked Ed, who soon followed me into the school.

I went straight to the metal detector, and put my things in the box. The parol officer gave me a curious glance, but didn't ask. After I went through clean, I motioned Ed to do the same. But, when he went though, the alarm went off. I quickly stopped the officers before they tackled him.

"He has a metal arm, leave him be will ya?" I growled as I grabbed his hand and walked to where our stuff was. I grabbed both our things then strolled down the hallway. I reached the office and told the secretary that Ed was a new student, and waited while he filled out the forms. When he was finished I led him around and looked at his schedule to point him to classes, fortunately, he was in most in my classes except for the last one, I was in poetry and he was in art.

After school, I met up with Ed and we walked home together in silence. I continued walking like this, until I heard a scream. I turned to see Chad and his friends ganging up on the poor new girl. She had been the new girl for the past week, then Ed came along, so now it was Chad's chance to 'get to know her', as he would put it. Once Ed isn't the new kid anymore, they'll do the same thing. And since he's my friend, they might do it earlier. I shrugged off those thoughts, and ran to the group as they laughed at the girl's cries.

I shoved past them, and punched Eric, who was about to hit the girl again. When he saw me he turned pale and ran for it. The other boys were smart enough to do the same. All that was left was the stupid one, Chad. "Well, well, well, look what the cat brought in, a slut! How's it goin'? Did you come back for more?" He asked in his tough guy tone," But I've seen you've already got yourself some good marks, who gave those to you, the little girl across the street?"

I smirked then replied," No, that whore you call your girlfriend did, but what she's done to me I've done ten times worse to her. She had to be driven to the hospital. You better go and see if she's alright, oh and when you do, tell her I said hi." His eyes widened, and he looked like he was about to lunge, until Ed stood in front of me.

"Oh? So you have a protector now huh? Isn't that sweet, you got yourself a little boyfriend!" Chad falsely cooed as he grinned an evil grin.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE YOU STUPID JERK! AND I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Ed yelled jumping in the air. I felt a smile spread across my face when Chad's face went pale.

"Y-Yeah, well I g-gotta go um, check on Rachel! Yeah that's it, c-check on Rachel so bye!" Chad stuttered out before running off like a scared pup. I started laughing my head off until I heard a soft whimper from behind me. I turned around to see the new girl on the ground, shaking in fear and crying. I gave her a sympathetic look, and crouched down to the ground next to her.

"It's okay now, they're gone, you don't need to be scared anymore," I cooed softly to her. She looked up at me with watery eyes, filled with fear.

"A-Are you s-sure?" She asked uncertainly. I smiled then nodded my head as I extended my hand towards hers, "My name's Aminta, but you can call me Minty if you want." She smiled back slightly then said," My name's Bianca, but you can call me Kitty if you want." I smiled then shook her hand that was still clasped in mine.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kitty, oh and this is my friend Ed," I replied while turning towards the still fuming teen. He looked up slightly then mumbled," Yeah nice to meet ya." Kitty smiled then replied," Nice to meet you too Ed." I smiled then noticed the wound on her arm. It was a pretty deep gash, and was still bleeding.

"You're hurt! C'mon, let's take you to my house and clean you up!" I said cheerfully as I grabbed her hand again. She smiled, and followed as I led her to my house, with Ed following behind.


	8. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 8

It had been two months since we took Kitty in, and we've had lots of fun! But in a few days, it will be my seventeenth birthday, and oddly, on the same day as Edward's.

"I've got an _awesome _present for you guys!" Kitty exclaimed as we walked towards school. I laughed then replied," Anything you get me I will _love_! As long, as you mean well!"

"What is it?" Ed asked eagerly, nearly knocking me over to get by Kitty. I gave him a playful glare then nudged him.

"WHAT!" Ed asked looking completely clueless, making Kitty and me go into a fit of giggles as we walked through the doors of our school. School was pretty much the same, boring. I waited until the last bell rang so I could meet up with Kitty and Ed.

~Two Days Later~

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACEY!" I heard someone screech into my ear. I jumped from my bed, looking around, then franticly asking, "Where's the fire?" All I saw was Kitty though, holding in laughter. Oh she was so dead. I got up from my bed with my eyes hidden behind my messy bangs. I heard her gulp, and run for the door.

I ran after her yelling," You're in so much trouble!" She kept running until she saw Al.

"ALLLL! HELP ME FROM THE VICIOUS MINTY!" she yelped while jumping behind him. Al giggled at this, and patted her head sweetly. I held in my giggle with no success. For the past two months those two had been getting more and fonder of each other.

"Ugh, what's with all the racket?" I heard Ed mumble behind me. I turned around and waved," Happy birthday sleepy head." He looked at me then waved back tiredly. I giggled, and was dragged away by Kitty. The day came and went, and by the time we got to presents, it was 7:00 pm.

"Okay! You guys go change into some cool clothes!" Kitty exclaimed while clasping her hands together.

"But, I don't have any cool clothes," I replied sadly. Kitty laughed then said," Well you do now!" then moved out of the way to reveal an awesome outfit. It was a black shirt with a turquoise tank top on top, and a black skirt with turquoise designs. There also was turquoise, leggings that reached my knee, and last was black all-star converse with a turquoise star. But the best part was the black gauntlet, and the turquoise one. I looked at it in awe, and tackled Kitty in a hug.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" I screamed in joy as I continued hugging her.

"Don't thank me! Thank Al, it was his idea," she explained giving him a sweet look. I smiled at Al and gave him a big hug," Thank you Al."

"It was nothing, really," He replied while rubbing the back of his head. Next was Ed's outfit. It was a red Areopostle long-sleeved shirt with white trimming, and black baggy jeans. For shoes he got black DC's. The last thing he got was a necklace with the alchemy sign on it.

"Cool, but why do we need these?" Ed asked. Kitty smiled then said," Well, you're going to need to look cool for a Jonas Brothers concert!" I felt my whole jaw drop and hit the floor.

"Oh my God! No _way_!" I screamed while jumping up and down with Kitty.

"Yes _way_!" She screamed back, "Along with backstage passes!" I almost fainted at these words," B-Backstage p-passes?" She nodded as we jumped up and down again.

"Kitty! You're, the bestest friend EVER!" I screamed while hugging her and still jumping.

"I know I am!" she replied, making me laugh," Well what are you waiting for? Get your clothes on so we can go!" After she said that I grabbed my clothes and zoomed to my room to change, singing 'That's Just the Way We Roll'.

~At the Concert~

There was a LONG line, but since we had backstage passes we got let in first. I sat in excitment in front row while Ed just sat there looking bored.

"Come on Ed, aren't you excited at all?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Well why not?"

"Because I have no clue who the Jonas Brothers are."

I totally forgot that Ed wasn't from this time. Stupid me!

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see!" I exclaimed as I heard screaming, signaling their arrival.

"Hello Minnesota!" Joe yelled through the mic. I waved back to him in excitement without thinking.

"Well aren't you excited tonight little lady! Tell me, what's your name?" He asked while lowering the mic. to my level. I went slightly pale but stuttered," M-Minty."

"Well it's nice to meet you Minty! Now what brings you here tonight?"

"It's me and my friend's birthday today."

"Really? Well why don't you and your friend come up here huh?" Kevin asked sweetly. I felt my jaw drop and let Joe hoist me up. I beckoned for Ed, but he stayed put.

"Come on Ed!" I yelled to him excitedly, but he shook his head no.

"Awww what a party pooper," Joe said. I giggled then nodded my head in agreement.

"So Minty, what's your all time favorite song?" Joe asked with that sweet smile of his.

"'Appreciate' by Nick," I replied gesturing towards the youngest brother. He smiled then asked," Well how about I sing that song for you Minty?" I blushed deeply but nodded.

"Okay then! Here we go!" Nick replied walking towards the piano, motioning for me to follow. I continued listening while singing along until the song finished. He smiled then stood up.

"Happy birthday Minty," he said while kissing my hand. I blushed a deep red, nodded, then walked off the stage. I sat and smiled by Ed and sang to the songs that played. After the concert Ed and I headed backstage. Since it was our birthday, people kept letting us budge until we were in front of the line! Boy was this an awesome birthday! When they let us in the first thing I saw was the Jonas Brothers, armed with pens.

"Well we meet again birthday girl," Joe said with a smile.

"Yes we do!" I replied cheerfully.

"And the party pooper too, how did you like the show?" Kevin asked with a goofy smile. Ed just gave him a glare, and mumbled a 'good'.

"Hi Minty," Nick said shyly while coming towards me. I waved back shyly, he was my favorite Jonas Brother. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Ed give him an irritated look, but I shrugged it off.

"So, what could we do for you two?" Joe asked changing the subject.

"I was wondering if I could get a picture?" I asked hopefully with my cute face on. They all laughed then Kevin said," Now how can we say no to that face."

"Yay!" I exclaimed while taking out my camera, "Hey Ed, you wanna join?"

"Nah, I'll take the picture."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then, here's the camera," I replied while getting in position. Nick took the left, Joe the right, and Kevin behind me. Just before Ed took the picture, I felt Nick's arm snake around my waist, making me blush.

"T-Thanks you guys," I said.

"No problem," they replied in unison.

"Hey Minty," Nick started," If you're not busy tomorrow, maybe we could, go out?" I felt my face go hot and was about to reply when I was interrupted by Ed.

"You can't!" Ed yelled. Nick gave him a look, and asked, "Why not?"

"Because she's my girlfriend!" he replied," C'mon Minty, let's go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the concert hall while I looked dazed.

~At the house~

"Why did you say that?" I screeched at Ed as I opened the door.

"Because, because!-"

"Because what Ed! I almost got a date with Nick Jonas! And then you tell him that I'm your girlfriend!" I yelled. Ed looked slightly hurt, then angry.

"Well I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry that you didn't get your dream date with that Nick guy! I'm sorry that I care about you! You can go tell him we're not together and you can go on as many dates as you want. But, remember this," he said. Before I could reply I felt him grab my arms, and give me a sweet peck on the lips.

"Happy birthday," he said before walking off to his room, while I stood there in a daze. What a birthday.


	9. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 9

It had been a week since our birthday, and Ed and I have rekindled our friendship since then, but he still seemed tense. Today was my annual shopping day with Kitty. So, we went straight to RAINBOW while the boys had brother time at home. On the way, we spotted Chad and his gang, but when they saw us, they didn't have that look of anger anymore; it seemed as if it vanished into thin air. In fact, one of them actually _smiled_! I mean; a _real_ smile. It was astonishing.

"Hey Minty, how are you doing?" asked Eric politely with a small smile on his lips. I gave him a suspicious look, "Who are you and what have you done with Eric?"He just laughed at this, and then started explaining that they all went into therapy since their parents figured out what they were doing. I listened closely and felt a smile start to grow the more they talked.

"So, all the therapy has helping us a lot, and we realized what you were going through, and that Rachel was just being a bitch, so that's why Chad here broke up with her," explained the small boy who I learned was Alex.

"Oh my god! Really? This is like the most exciting thing!" Kitty exclaimed as she jumped up and down in glee. I laughed, and then nodded in agreement. After a little more small talk, we went our separate ways with kind goodbyes. A little later, Kitty and I were looking at the sweets for our G.N.O, I sensed someone staring at me, so I turned around to see a middle-aged man looking right at me. When he noticed me looking, he smiled a slightly creepy smile, making me shiver.

"Kitty, let's go, that creepy guy over there is looking at me," I whispered nervously, pushing Kitty out of the aisle all the while. She nodded her head, and followed. After getting a few things, we headed for the check-out line, and there we met the same man. He was right behind us, and I could feel his hot breath down my neck. As soon as we paid for everything, I briskly speed-walked out the door, dragging Kitty behind.

"Bye Minty! We'll be back later!" Kitty yelled as she and Ed were walking out the door, going clothes shopping for Ed. Since Kitty had the fashion sense, and I just didn't wanna go, she and Ed went alone. I waved my hand as I flipped through the T.V. channels, looking for something interesting.

"Minty, could you please call Teddy so we can go on a walk?" Al asked sweetly while opening the door. I nodded, and then whistled with one hand while still flipping.

"Thank you Minty, I'll be back in a half hour, an hour tops!" Al replied as he went to greet his friend. I nodded while saying," Kay see ya then." As the house grew quiet, I flipped to Nick to find SpongeBob on, and lucky me, it was just starting the theme song! I sang along, and at the end I tried to play my nose like a flute like Spongebob does.

It was my favorite episode, the one where Sandy is in hibernation, and SpongeBob and Patrick go into her dome while getting locked in. As it played, I said all of Patrick's lines, and paused at Spongebob, that was Kitty's thing, I stuck to Patrick.

"Who's Dirty Dan?" came Sandy's deep growl.

"HE'S DIRTY DAN!" I mimicked Spongebob and Patrick while giggling. I was about to continue, when I heard a knock on the door. 'Ed probably forgot the key again,' I thought as I headed towards the door. But it was not Ed and Kitty at the door, but the man from the store. Fortunately, I had the door opened only a crack.

"Can I help you with something sir?" I asked politely. He smirked then replied," You sure can." He forced my door open, and me to the floor. I tried to scream, but he slapped his large hand over my mouth, making me mute. I watched as he took hand-cuffs from his pockets, and put one on my wrist, then dragged me to go somewhere else.

He found Ed's bedroom and wrapped the cuff around one of the bed bars, and onto my other wrist. I knew I was stuck, and was going to scream again, when he covered my mouth with a sock, then with duct tape. This is when I started to panic.

"You still wanna help me little lady?" the man asked in a hungry tone. I shook my head 'no' vigorously with fear. He sighed while having a manic smile on his face," Well I'm sorry to say, that you're going to anyway." He slipped off his belt and started to unbutton my blouse. I started squirming, determined not to be raped.

The man was annoyed at this and slapped me with his belt hard, cutting skin on my abdomen. I winced while whimpering in pain. I seemed under control for him, for he started to unbutton my blouse again. When he reached to my bellybutton, he took his hands and started massaging my breasts. He was squeezing them hungrily, while kissing my neck hard and lustfully, leaving drool all over my neck.

Tears were streaming by then, and I knew I couldn't do anything. When he got bored, he unhooked my bra then started sucking on my left nipple, hard I might add, while twirling his finger around the right. Also, he already had his shirt off, and was starting on his pants. Once he got them off, he started playing with my breasts more, while grinding on me hard. The more he grinded, the more his friend grew.

He then got on top of me, and spread my legs wide, then slipped in between them. He started to pull down my undergarments from underneath my skirt, while rubbing one of my thighs. He lowered his head and without hesitation, shoved his tongue into my warmth, causing me to gasp. I felt my juices come out, and watched as he licked my womanhood clean with a seductive look on his face. Next he jabbed his finger in and thrusted it for a bit before licking the juices again.

Now that he was even hornier than before, he opened his boxer opening slightly to reveal his hard manhood. He smirked then asked," You like what you see baby?" I narrowed my eyes while shaking my head. He had an irritated look on his face, but then positioned himself to go in. When he went in I instantly screamed in agony as he thrusted harder, and moaning at the same time.

I cried harder as pain coursed throughout my fragile body. I knew I was bleeding when I felt something warm and sticky coming from my lower half. That just made him thrust harder. I screamed and screamed, but it was only muffled by the sock and tape. I was losing consciousness when I felt the man's weight lift.

I looked through my half-opened, hazy eyes to see a blonde and red blur. I smiled with relief, and then everything went black.

I awoke to a white room filled with bright lights, making me cover my eyes.

"Brother! She's awake!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. My eyelids fluttered to reveal Ed rushing into the room with relief in his golden irises.

"Minty! Are you okay! What happened?" Ed asked while cupping the side of my head in his hand. I smiled a weak smile, then started explain the story. By the time I was finished, Ed had a horrified look on his face.

"Minty..."

"Yes Edward?"

"Don't scare me like that ever again."

"Alright, shorty."

"WHAT!" I laughed as Ed had another episode, as usual. When he heard me laugh, he stopped and looked at me with a curious look, then smiled too. It felt like decades as I stared into those eyes I have loved so much. What I also didn't notice, was that our faces were inching closer to each other, and our lips were about to touch when I heard a giggle come from my left. I went back to reality and flushed a deep red as I backed up a few feet as Ed did the same. This only made Al giggle more.

"Shut up! It's not funny Al!" Ed yelled, making me giggle mentally. I sighed then said, "Al, when you see something romantic, and you don't want to interrupt, don't giggle when they're about to kiss. Al nodded," Right, sorry, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now!" Ed had an annoyed look on his face when his younger sibling mentioned 'lovebirds'. I sighed then layed down on the bed.

Ed moved to the edge on the bed with a face that asked, 'Can I join you?' I nodded then scooted over so he could relax. I felt really drowsy from all the commotion, and slowly drifted into a gentle sleep with Ed at my side.


	10. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 10

I Woke up by a loud thud on my bed, and a scream," It's Christmas Eve! It's Christmas Eve!" I looked up into Kitty's warm brown eyes that had joy swimming in their depths.

"Kitty, I love you dearly but I just got out of the hospital a few days ago, let me sleep if you please," I replied to her joyful attitude. Her large grin faltered slightly on her soft features as she slid off my bed. She skipped out the door with glee, probably to go spread the news to Al. I yawned, and was about to sleep when I sensed a presence by my bed.

"Good morning," Ed's soft voice came. I smiled. He had been acting like this for the past days since the incident, but I'm not complaining.

"Good morning to you too, now if you please, let me go to sleep," I replied while trying to stifle a rather large yawn.

"On one condition," He replied.

"And what is that?"

"You make those really good waffles like the ones on our birthday."

I laughed at this but nodded my head," Alright, wake me up in an hour and I'll make them okay?"

"Yes!" I heard his reply as he ran out the door, leaving me in peace. 'Finally,' I thought as I drifted into a deep slumber.

Ed's POV

I started pacing the living room as I waited for Minty to awaken.

"Brother calm down, you're worrying me," Al's metallic voice rang through the living room. I stopped and sighed. 'What am I doing, it's been only five minutes since I last left her! And I'm already getting impatient!' I thought as I sat down next to my armored brother. So, it's Christmas Eve, what am I going to get Minty? Or Kitty for that matter. I have no cash from this time anyway, and I don't know what half of these gadgets are!

"Brother?" Al asked, now getting concerned.

"I'm just thinking. What can we get Kitty and Minty for Christmas?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Well, you could always make something," Al suggested. I shook my head, "Alchemy doesn't work here Al, so I can't make anythin

"Have you even tried?"

"...No..."

"Then why don't you? It COULD work you know," Al replied. I pondered on this for a second, and then made my decision. I looked for something that could be of use, and then saw a scrap of cloth on the floor. I picked it up, and caressed it soothingly; it reminded me of mother somehow. Most likely because it was a light lavender; like mother's dress.

I carried it back to where I sat before, and set it on the wooden table in front of me. I took a breath, and then clapped my hands together. My eyes widened as a blue light glowed, and behind it appeared a silky lavender scarf. I smiled then jumped for joy.

"It worked! Brother you did it!" Al yelled while joining in my excited jumping.

"What's going on here guys?" I heard Kitty ask, making me jump while hastily hiding the scarf behind my back. I had decided to give this to her, since she liked purple, or I think.

"Uhhhh, nothing! How's Minty?" I asked nervously. She gave me a suspicious look, but replied," She's awake, but she's having trouble walking because of the pain. I was going to get her an Advil."

"I'll get it for her!" I volunteered," I need to talk to her anyway." Kitty nodded her thanks, and then started a mild conversation with Al. I grabbed the medication then walked towards her room. I opened the door slowly, just in case she was asleep, thankfully, she wasn't.

"Hello," she said sweetly while sitting up, wincing in the process.

"Hi, how's your, well, you know..." I trailed off with a slight blush on my face. She smiled in understanding, and then replied," It's fine, thanks for being concerned." I nodded while handing her the Advil. She nodded her head in thanks, and then swallowed it. I watched her as she did so, man was she pretty, her hair was slightly messy, but that only made her cuter.

"Is there something wrong Ed?" she asked curiously, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, nothing! So, how about some waffles?" I asked with my cute smile on. She laughed then nodded," A promise is a promise. Could you help me though? I'm still kind of hurt." I nodded, and then walked over to her, putting her arm up over my shoulder gently. I walked slowly out to the living room and sat her down for a rest.

"Okay, what do you want inside your waffles?" she asked as we headed for the kitchen again. I shrugged my shoulders," Whatever was in them on our birthday?"

Your POV

I sighed, but nodded my head as we got to the kitchen counter...

~A long time later~

"Man am I tired from all that shopping today!" exclaimed Kitty as she plopped herself onto the couch with a sigh. I nodded in agreement as I sat next to her.

"Well, I'm off to bed, see ya!" Kitty said after awhile.

"Goodnight," I said," And be quiet, Ed and Al are in their room, they might be sleeping." She nodded her head she walked to her room. When she was gone, I quickly grabbed everything from my hiding place, and set it in organized piles on the floor. 'This is going to be a long night,' I thought as I began to make the crafts. Once in awhile, I looked out the window to see snow.

~Christmas Day~

"YAAAHHHOOOOO!" I heard Kitty exclaim as she rammed my door open and jumped on my undisturbed bed until five minutes ago.

"Merry Christmas!" she squealed while jumping on my torso, "C'mon Minty! Let's go open presents!" I nodded my head while yawning a tremendous yawn as I got up. I really didn't want to, but I didn't want them to get suspicious. Kitty led me to the boys' room and slammed the door open yelling bloody murder, "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACEY!" Ed jumped out of bed, looking like he just wet himself, making me go into a fit of giggles.

"What's so damn funny?" Ed yelled while glaring at me, and then realized it was morning.

"Merry Christmas shorty, maybe Santa will get you stilts this year," I said with a snicker. He just glared daggers at me.

"Well let's go! We gotta open PRESENTS!" Kitty squealed while scrambling towards the living room. I counted to three and right on cue, I heard her scream.

"Oh my god! Santa really did come! Look at the living room! It's like WOW!" She yelled while dragging Al into there, I knew she would like it.

"Good morning," Ed whispered in my ear, making shivers travel up my body.

"Good morning, let's go see what the commotion is kay?" I asked as we walked towards the living room. It was just the way I left it, sparkling with lights, and glittered snowflakes, that adorned the dazzling Christmas tree, sitting in the middle of an abundant pile of beautifully wrapped parcels. I smiled as Kitty gawked at the florescent angel sitting upon the tip of the great pine. I walked over and sorted out the presents, stifling yawns as best as I could.

"Alright, find your name and start unwrapping them okay?" I said. It was just how I planned it. One present from each person, including a present from Santa. So everybody had four presents total, except me, I had only three. I didn't mind though, I got my wish this year.

"Hey Minty, how come you only have three presents when everyone else has four, did you do something naughty this year?" Kitty asked while shaming me. I shook my head," No, Santa already granted my wish this year." Kitty smiled in approval, then started tearing open one of her gifts. She gasped as she held the small creature in her hands. I smiled as she cradled the bundle of fur in her arms.

"Minty! Thank you so much! I've always wanted a black and white kitten!" she cried while hugging the small animal. I smiled," You're very welcome." Next it was Al's turn; he opened mine as well, making sure not to rip the colorful paper doing so. When he opened it, he laughed with joy as he pulled out the books I thought he'd like. They were the 'Warriors' series by Erin Hunter. I had heard about them, and thought he would be interested, so I got him the first three.

"Thank you Minty, these look very interesting. Now I won't be bored while you guys are at school, plus Teddy will like them too!" Al said politely, trying to hide his excitement.

"You're very welcome Al, I've heard they're really good, and since you like cats and all," I replied. Now it was Ed's turn, boy was this funny, he opened mine too. I was really nervous as he pulled out the crafted frame along with the poem I wrote for him, it was about God, and Christmas, so he could learn more about both. He looked up and smiled," Thank you Minty, I know the perfect place to put both of these!" I nodded my welcome, relief spreading through my veins at these words.

They all looked at me expectantly; I looked down at each mystery box, and chose one that was baby blue with a yellow ribbon adorning the top. I untied the bow, and slipped the paper off gently to reveal a card. It was from Kitty. I smiled, and then opened the box more to find a twenty-five dollar iTunes card.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" I squealed while hugging her tightly. She laughed," You're welcome, now could you let go? I'm losing air here!" I let go with an apologetic look, then sat down and waited for the others to finish. Everybody got what they wanted, and now it was my turn to open the last gift, Ed's. I gulped mentally, and slowly unwrapped the small object, careful not to rip the paper.

I continued to unwrap until I saw a small box, I got really nervous now. I opened it to reveal an emerald heart-shaped locket, with my name engraved on the back. I gaped at the jewel's beauty, and then turned to Ed.

"How, how did you manage to earn the money?" I whispered. Ed just smiled," I didn't buy it, I made it. Just for you. Merry Christmas Minty." Without hesitation, I ran up and hugged him, then started sobbing. I sobbed, and sobbed to my heart's content. I felt a soft hand stroke my hair.

"What's wrong?" The owner of it asked softly. I shook my head," Nothing, I'm just happy. This has been the best Christmas since my family died, I feel like I belong now." I pulled away from Ed and looked into those eyes of his, the ones I've always been entranced by. Out of nowhere a plant with white berries appeared in front of our surprised faces.

"Kitty! That's not fair!" Al protested as she dangled the mistletoe between us. She laughed," It's tradition Al! Everybody has to do it! Now c'mon you guys! Kiss each other." I felt my face go hot as I looked at Ed. His face was just as red. I leaned in awkwardly, and then slowly moved closer, as did he. After a few seconds like this, we pecked our lips together quickly before pulling away with our backs to one another.

"See! Not so bad was it?" Kitty asked in a sly tone. I gave her a look, and then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Kitty, can I see that mistletoe?" I asked politely. She nodded then gave it to me. Ed seemed to be getting the idea, and out of nowhere pushed Kitty against Al. Before either of them could move, I shoved the mistletoe in between them.

"C'mon guys it's tradition! Now kiss!" I cooed while swinging the plant. Kitty gave me a glare, but got on her tip toes as Al leaned downward. It was kind of cute that when Kitty touched the metal, she squeaked in surprise. She blushed but grabbed Al's hand.

"Merry Christmas Al!" she said before sitting back down. I smiled and set down the mistletoe, and we stayed like that for the rest of the day, sitting and talking. Like a real family.


	11. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 11

I closed my eyes as I sat on the kitchen counter waiting for the popcorn to finish, all the while listening to Kitty ask what movies we should watch. It was our annual girl's movie night, where we watch chick flicks and gawk over the hot guys in them. When the microwave beeped, I popped open the door and opened the bag. I grabbed the bowl and dumped it in, grabbing a few pieces as it dropped in. Kitty followed suit.

"So what are we gonna watch first?" I asked with popcorn crumbs falling from my mouth. Kitty giggled but answered," I was thinking "13 Going On 30" and then we could watch "Pop star". I nodded as I hopped off the counter and into the living room. I grabbed one of the movies and placed it into the DVD player. As Kitty and I watched, I heard footsteps coming from behind us.

I turned to see Ed all dressed to go out. Since it was our night, Ed was gonna go and find something to do, while Al read his new books to Teddy in the backyard. We were at the part when the girl (I forgot her name) just figures out what happens, and her boyfriend starts stripping in front of her. Kitty and I start laughing while throwing popcorn at the TV, making fun of him.

When all the movies were finished, Kitty sighed and flipped on the radio. "Hot In Here" started playing. I laughed at the thought that came into my head.

"What're you thinking about?" Kitty asked as she sat down on the arm of the couch. I took a breath, then replied," This song, so reminds me of Roy!" She laughed at this comment, and then started repeating one of Roy's lines in FMA.

"When I become Furher, all female military workers, shall be forced to wear tiny miniskirts!" she boasted while placing her foot on a stool.

"I will worship you always Colonel!" I mimicked Jean as I jumped down and grabbed onto Kitty's leg, causing us to undergo a fit of giggles.

"Oooh! Let's watch a scaarreeeyyy moooviiie," Kitty said in an eerie tone.

"You sound like a cow," I replied still giggling. She just gave me a non-amused look, and then started scavenging my movie shelves for a scary movie.

"Found one!" she squeaked, as I watched her pop it into the DVD player.

"Whatcha put in?" I asked, eating the last of the popcorn that we hadn't thrown. She put on this scary look and put a flashlight that came out of nowhere under her face, then said," Vacancy." I sighed, but scooted over for her to cuddle up against me, in case she got frightened. As the movie started, the door creaked open to reveal Ed, looking rather bored.

"Hey there, wanna watch a movie? It just started," I asked, turning my attention from the TV, to him. He shrugged his shoulders and sat beside me.

"Why is she snuggled up by you?" Ed whispered while gesturing towards Kitty. I whispered back," Just in case she gets scared." He mouthed an 'O' as we continued to watch. It was at the part when they put the tapes into the VCR, and started to realize that they were in the room that the people were being murdered in. I felt Kitty tense up next to me, so I stroked her head to soothe her.

When it got to a scary part, Kitty jumped and I felt someone grab my hand. I turned to see Ed looking rather nervous and startled. I smiled then continued to watch the movie. By the time it was finished, Kitty had her head buried into my chest, and Ed was leaning against me in unease.

"Alright you to scaredy cats, time for bed," I cooed as I called for Al to come in, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Al? Where'd you go?" I asked, getting nervous. I walked out and whistled for Teddy.

Al's POV

Teddy's head turned at the sound of Minty's call, and I got nervous.

"I have to go now," I said, while turning around.

"But you can't leave me Al! I'm so lonely," she pleaded. I turned back around to look at my friend. Her clothes were battered, and her once beautiful hair was now tangled and ripped. She had lost incredible weight, and could barley even stand up. I sighed, but picked her up as I walked back to the house.

Your POV

"Al! Al where are you?" I yelled out into the dark woods. I had been calling for five minutes, and still saw no sign of him. I was about to go in when I heard leaves rustle and saw a familiar figure.

"Al! Oh thank god you're alright! You had me worried sick!" I yelled as I ran over to him, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what he was carrying. There in front of me, was a fatigued Winry, clutching on to Al. I stood there for a second, and then rushed over to Winry in concern. I know I hate her and all, but she was REALLY sick. I picked her up and led her into the house. I laid her down on the couch, and then ran to get my medical supplies.

"KITTY! I need you down here quick!" I yelled as I gathered the things I needed. I walked back to the living room to see Kitty running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern. I started to explain everything, and then ordered her to get some water and warm blankets. I rushed back to Winry, and tended to her wounds. I looked at her legs to find that one of them was broken, and had grown very swollen. Kitty rushed back with the things I had asked for, and then asked if I needed anything else.

"Get me an icepack and the heating pad, we've got a broken leg," I ordered as I helped Winry drink the water, "And while you're at it, get me a change of clothes too." She nodded then rushed to get the supplies. I grabbed one of the blankets and tucked Winry in, making sure not to hurt her leg. Kitty came back with the things I asked for, and placed the icepack on Winry's swollen leg. She moaned in pain, and then soon calmed herself. I waited fifteen minutes, and then switched the icepack with the heating pad.

When another fifteen minutes passed, I took it off and started applying the cast I had made. She wasn't very happy about this, but didn't complain.

"Do you think you can sit up?" I asked sweetly when I had finished wrapping up her leg. She nodded, and then started sitting up. I smiled, and then ran to the kitchen to make my special soup. It was filled with as many meats, noodles, and veggies that you could think of, I also got her some milk. I walked back to the living room with a tray full of food, and set it down on her lap.

As soon as I did, she dug in hungrily. She finished in a matter of minutes, so I asked her if she wanted dessert. She gladly accepted, so I went back into the kitchen to get a bowl of mixed fruit that was three servings big. She devoured that in less time than the soup, and then laid down to rest. I gave her a pillow, and then dimmed the lights as I walked up the stairs, but a voice stopped me.

"Thank you," it said," For helping me." I turned around and walked over to Winry.

"I would have done it for anybody," I replied modestly.

"I know, but I had been such a bitch to you, and yet you still helped me, so I just wanted to thank you."

"...You're...Welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied with a sweet smile, then tried to go back to sleep. I returned it, and then walked up the stairs to my room, to find it opened a crack. I cocked an eyebrow, and then walked in to find a rather large lump under my covers, like a Kitty sized one.

"Can I help you?" I whispered, making her jump. She gave me an innocent look," I got scared, so I came in here but you weren't here, so I waited." I sighed," Scoot over." She smiled then scooted over for me to have room. I sat there with her cuddled up against me, man she was like a little sister that had a nightmare, but I didn't care. It felt nice, like I was needed.

I was just about to dream when I heard my door creak. I looked up to see a figure standing outside my dark room.

"Minty, are you awake?" it whispered. I nodded," Yes Ed, I am, would you like to join the slumber party?" He walked in, and I scooted over for him. 'Thank god it's dark in here, Otherwise he would see all the pictures,' I thought as I pulled the covers over the three of us. I stroked Kitty's head by instinct, until I heard Ed whimper.

I sighed inwardly, and used my other hand to stroke his. He instantly stopped, and started breathing heavily again. I took a deep breath, and sat there until sleep engulfed me.


	12. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 12

I awoke to the sound of giggling, and clicking. I yawned, and started to get up, when I felt something stop me. I flickered open my eyes slowly to see Ed's metal arm wrapped tight around my waist. I looked up to find Kitty and Al giggling at the view, and taking pictures for blackmail. Apparently they hadn't noticed that I was awake, and kept taking them. I heard the camera make a beeping noise, signaling that it was full.

"Darn, I wanted to get a few more in! Aw well, let's go empty them on the computer so we can take more!" Kitty exclaimed. Al nodded, and they both ran out of the room. I quickly took Ed's arm off of me, and shook him. He growled in protest, which made me giggle. He must have heard it, and started stirring from his restful sleep.

When he was awake enough, I told him what had happened, which really pissed him off. He was about to go kill them when I grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" I whispered," I have an idea." He gave me a curious look, and then bent down so he could listen. As I explained the plan, an evil smirk replaced his frown.

I heard the door re-open as I laid in repose, then footsteps approach the bed.

"Where's Ed?" asked Kitty in a sad tone. I hid my smile and mentally giggled to myself. I peeked open my eye slightly, to see Ed sneaking up on the two of them from behind.

"Looking for something?" Ed whispered in an eerie voice, causing Kitty to skyrocket. I laughed hysterically as I watched Ed chase after Kitty and poor Al in circles at the foot of my bed. I saw the camera at the foot of my bed, so I grabbed it, and snapped a picture of them. It came out great, even though they were running. Ed was behind the two of them, with an angry face, and his arms outstretched.

Kitty was running ahead in fright with her arms flailing, and not looking back. Al was following behind Kitty, arms outstretched, and looking back at Ed in panic. 'Well, I guess siblings inherit some things from one another!' I thought with a smile, as I looked at the boys with the same hand gestures. I quietly snuck out of the room to go make some breakfast, when I heard a knock come from my door. I gave it a peculiar look, and walked over. I opened the door slightly to see an elderly woman with cream colored hair, wearing a shawl over her frail shoulders.

"Um, hello. Are you Aminta Wilks?" she asked politely, looking quite nervous.

"Yes I am, do you need something ma'am?" I replied with a polite smile. Her eyes widened, and she seemed to be trying to hold back tears.

"You look just like your mother," she whispered more to herself than me. My eyes widened at this comment, "H-How do you know my mother?" She smiled a broad and proud smile," Because she's my daughter."

I woke up to have Winry looking at me with a worried expression. I tried to sit up, but a large pain in my head made me instantly groan in pain.

"What happened?" I asked. I felt a warm, yet wrinkled hand rest upon my forehead.

"You passed out dear, after I told you about me being your grandmother," came a sweet voice. I looked up to see the woman at the door earlier. I stood up despite the pain, and walked to the other side of the couch. I placed my hands gently onto her fragile shoulders, giving her a serious look.

"Miss, don't play with my emotions, I want to know. Are you telling the truth?" I asked with that serious look still on my features. She smiled, then nodded," I swear upon the stars of our ancestors in the milky path." After she said those words, a hidden memory came out of it's hiding place, and into my vision.

Flashback

An eight-year old me was running towards a middle-aged woman, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Nana!" I squealed as I jumped into her lap. She smiled then kissed my forehead, "How's my favorite granddaughter, huh?" she tickled my soft tummy, making me giggle with delight. She smiled then started singing me an old lullaby that my family had sang to each other for generations. I smiled sweetly while laying my head on her chest. When she finished, I look up at her.

"Nana? Can I ask you something?" I asked as I sat there. She started stroking my hair and replied, "Anything my little mint."

"Will you stay with me, at least, until I get married and have a family of my own?" I asked, smiling at my nickname. She laughed her sweet laugh.

"My dear mint, I promise, that I will stay with you as long as I can," she replied. I looked at her with my serious face, which wasn't very serious," Do you promise upon the stars of our ancestors in the milky path?" She laughed at this, but nodded her head. I smiled back, and hugged her.

"Thank you Nana! I love you!" I said. She then smiled," And I you, my sweet mint."

End Flashback

I felt tears spring to my eyes as I looked at the woman I had loved so very much in front of me. I looked at her for another second, then ran to her.

"Nana!" I yelled, and sobbed on her shoulder in happiness. She wrapped her small arms around me, and started to rub my back, cooing soothing words into my ear. I continued sobbing, happy to have a related family member back in my life. I finally pulled away, and let her wipe away the remaining tears.

"You've grown so much my dear mint, how long has it been?" she asked while looking at me up and down," Oh my! It must have been long, you've already hit puberty!"

"Nana!" I said with my face growing warm.

"Oh right, I'm sorry my mint, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of these two handsome young men, now which one is your boyfriend dear?" she asked.

"Nana!" I repeated in embarrassment, "Nei-" I was interrupted by a cold hand landing on my shoulder.

"I am ma'am," Ed said with a kind smile. I blushed, and looked back to see Nana smiling in approval.

"Well, since you are my granddaughter's man, how about you tell me your name?" she asked. I smiled then said," This is Ed, he's seventeen, and you know what's really weird? We have the same birthday!" Ed pulled me closer. She smiled, then nodded," So, who are your other friends?" I smiled, then pointed to Kitty," This is my best friend Bianca, but everybody calls her Kitty!"

Next I pointed to Al," This is Ed's younger brother Alphonse, but we call him Al." I finally turned to Winry," And this is," I paused, then smiled," My other best friend Winry, she's a mechanic." She looked at me in shock, then smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Wilks," Al said, extending his hand. Nana laughed, and said what she would say to anybody who would call her that," That's my mother's name, please, call me Ginger." Al laughed, and then shook her hand.

"C'mon Ginger! Let's give you a tour!" Kitty exclaimed happily while grabbing her hand. She called in her kitten, then started showing her everything. I giggled at this, then turned to Ed. He smiled and cupped my face in his hand.

"Why?" I asked as I looked into his golden eyes. He smiled, "Because I've been trying to ask you, but never got the courage to." I blushed, then smiled, "Well, I'm glad you did, Ed, I really like you too." He blushed, then slowly leaned towards my lips. I blushed as well, then leaned closer to his.

As our lips were about to touch, Kitty came in screaming my name, and tackled me to the ground. I sighed, then pushed her off of me. 'Gee, thanks Kitty. Way to come in at the right time,' I thought as I brushed myself off, and helped Kitty up. When I did, she jumped right behind me, whispering something about hiding from Al. I sighed, and looked at Ed apologetically.

He just smiled, and nodded in forgiveness. I heard the familiar clanking of Al as he entered the living room with Winry by his side. Al saw the figure of Kitty, then sighed. He walked over, and picked her up from her spot. She blushed, and then looked at him as he walked into the kitchen.

I cocked an eyebrow, then turned to Winry for an explanation. She gave me a look of excitement, "Okay, Al just told Kitty, that..."


	13. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 13

"Al said what to Kitty?" I asked with a curious tone, my head tilt slightly as I patiently awaited Winry's reply. She giggled and whispered quietly to me without even bothering to look at Edward who was watching dumbfounded. I blinked and squealed, clapping my hands together and hugging her.

"What happened?" Ed asked even more confused. I only smiled and was about to say until Kitty came scrambling out of the kitchen like a hyperactive dog and out the door in a flash. I watched as Al followed in accurate speed, causing me to become slightly shocked as Ed and Winry just watched them unphased.

"I wonder what's up with them; do you think I should get Teddy to follow them?" I asked quietly, more to myself than to either of the two. Nana came in with a soft smile and chirped, "Why don't you do that, and I will make some cookies with Winry. Edward dear, you should help my little Mint with getting Teddy." With a gentle nod I clasped Ed's metal hand and waved to Winry who followed the elderly woman into the kitchen as we walked out the door.

I had beckoned Teddy and we were talking in the woods, Teddy leading the way with his tracking nose. I watched him with a soft smile as Edward was at my side, his arm brushing with mine. I smiled and slowly locked my slender fingers with his cold, metal ones. We glanced at each other and turned away with a blush on each of our cheeks.

"So, what was all the commotion about with Kitty and Al running off anyway?" Edward asked after a short silence. I turned to him and giggled, calmly replying, "Sorry for not telling you, but Al finally confessed to our lovely little Kitten." I smiled and giggled before looking ahead at Teddy who was sniffing anything in sight to search for his armor friend. Edward gave a small chuckle before continuing to watch Teddy as well. It was quiet for a little while until Edward's hand slipped out of my grasp and snaked around my waist ever so slowly, yet casually.

A blush spread across my face quickly as I turned my head in Edward's direction to find him looking ahead with a satisfied smirk played across his tannish features. I blinked and softly smiled, and was about to scoot closer when Teddy gave a grunt signaling he had found something. We both turned and watched him as he ambled off quickly into the brush, Ed and I following behind. We soon approached a clearing in the wood that was surrounded by maples, which leaves were a syrupy color like the sap they produce. In the center lay an unconscious Kitty, and Al kneeling before her body crying.

My eyes widened as I ran over, my heart racing twice the speed in terror of Kitty's condition. I knelt down next to Al with a panicked expression, my eyes wide as I looked at him, "Al, what happened here? Is Kitty okay what's going on?" Al kept quiet for a minute, before slowly lifting up the bottom of her shirt to reveal a slice wound, and then pointed to bruises around her neck. Tears filled my eyes as I looked before one of my closest friends and began to sob, my body collapsing on her lifeless one. The memories of Jewels flashed into my head, along with the sound of the gunshot that haunted my dreams, causing me to scream in pain and curl up next to Kitty.

I felt familiar hands grab my neck and head gently as I cried and cried. I was pulled into an embrace and felt a pair of soft lips brush against my cheek, gentle words passing through them as the arms gently rocked me. I whimpered and cried more, burying my head into Edward's chest while mumbling Jewels' and Kitty's name over and over. Ed gently stroked my head and turned to Al for answers, and turned Kitty's arm over to reveal a familiar sign to the two brothers.

Ed's POV

My eyes filled with rage at the sign, a flash of Envy's green hair popping into my head as we clashed in combat. I glared at Al then picked Minty up in my arms bridal style, looking at Kitty with a mournful gaze. I nodded to Al to bring the body back with us as I slowly walked back to our house, Teddy leading the way and a crying Al behind.


	14. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 14

"Envy's here?" Winry shouted with wide eyes. She remembered the green-haired homunculous extremely well. Her eyes had a fire in them as I held Minty close to me, letting her grandma dry her tears and comfort her like all grandmas did, well, like grandmas should. My amber eyes held the same fire, and I knew that Envy would come for Al and me soon.

Minty clutched tightly to me, crying more over the death of Kitty. So much had happened to Minty lately, it made be feel terrible. First Jewels, then getting raped, and now the death of one of her only friends. I was surprised she didn't keel over and die then and there. If she did, then none of us would be able to get home. Then a thought suddenly came to mind, if Envy suddenly appeared, then that means there was a way to get back home! I was about to explain this to Al, when I met the beautiful eyes of Minty.

My heart seemed to skip a beat. How could I leave her? My love? I shook those thoughts from my head and continued to cradle her, before looking up at Ginger who motioned to the couch where I would place Minty down. She didn't want to let go, but after a little persuasion she gave in, and grasped a pillow for comfort. I couldn't help but watch her and have my heart ache. Why did damn Envy have to always ruin my life!

"Al, let's go bury Kitty, we have to go Homunculous hunting," I spoke angrily, and was about to move when a hand grabbed my lifeless auto mail. I turned to once again look into the eyes of Minty. Her expression was pleading, and through sniffles and whimpers she spoke, "I want to go with you."

"No, you're too upset to go anywhere," I argued but it was ignored as the girl walked right past me and to Al, who was still miserably holding Kitty. My eyes were filled with sadness, and I sighed, before looking at the other two who didn't know Kitty well, and lead my brother and love out the door to where we would bury Kitty.

Minty's POV

As we walked out the door and into the forest, I heard a mewl come from behind me, only to turn and see Kitty's little kitten, Oreo. My heart lurched, and I spun around and swept the little thing in my arms. I let her lick my salty tears and mew again, before I carried her behind Al and beside Ed, who had moved his arm around my shoulders in comfort. I was sniffling and the tears wouldn't stop, and Oreo rolled and squirmed in my arms before she was settled, and went to sleep purring. If only she knew. If only I hadn't known.

We finally reached the proper spot, and without another thought Ed began digging with Al, who had gently laid down Kitty in the grass, eyes wide open in fear with mouth gaping open. Unable to bear the sight, I placed my hand over her eyes to shut them, then slowly pressed her chin to her upper lip to close her mouth. She looked more peaceful that way, the way she should have gone. I sniffled and whimpered, not letting Oreo get near her owner despite her desire to do so. We didn't want her getting sick and dying off too.

"Ready Minty?" the words were like a drone, but I mechanically nodded and walked towards the large hole, to let Alphonse place my best friend in there, where she would forever lie. I began to quiver, and broke into sobs, clutching the kitten close, the only part of Kitty I had left. She gave me so much warmth, she made me whole again like Ed and Al, and now she was gone. Why did her life have to be so cruel, she would make whoever killed her friend pay.

A rustle from the bushes surprised us, and we turned guarded, only to find Teddy lumbering in slowly, hazel eyes warm and expression cuddly, as if he understood our loss. I sniffled and set Oreo down, but when I stepped to Teddy to embrace him Oreo hissed unhappily. This was common though, she hadn't been around Teddy much and didn't know him well, so she was often scared of him.

"It's alright Oreo, Teddy's not gonna hurt us," I responded to her hissing, before turning and looking at Teddy with a sniffle, "Hi buddy. I knew you'd come and see Kitty go too."

"Indeed I would," came the response, which took me aback. Did Teddy just talk? It wasn't possible, he was a bear not a human being. Then I remembered Envy, his ability, and instantly shot back as Ed got into battle pose along with Al. Teddy laughed heartily, before shape-shifting back into Envy with a sinister smirk, "Well, well, it's been awhile Full metal, and I see you have a little girlfriend now. What a cute site."

"I wish I could say the same for you," I suddenly growled, feeling the adrenaline course through my veins as I had the urge to kill that bastard then and there. His eyes narrowed and he hissed, before looking back to Edward with a growl, "You should keep your little bitch in place."

"BITCH! WHY I OUGHTTA-"

"Allow me," Ed interrupted, before changing his metal arm into a blade and charging for Envy. He simply laughed and dodged his lunge, before going into serious combat. I watched with a glare and was about to jump in, but Al kept me back and spoke, "It's not safe for you Minty, we can't risk losing you too!" I turned to him and growled, "I've been beaten down my entire life by those who thought they were above me. I've never been able to stand up for once. He killed Kitty, Al. I just can't let Ed have revenge."

"But Minty..." Al trailed off, "Ed would be devastated if you got hurt. He'd never forgive himself." My muscles tensed as I thought of the faint words of my boyfriend in the past.

Flashback

_I'm sitting in the hospital bed, Edward by my side, his golden eyes filled with worry and seriousness, "Minty... Don't ever scare me like that again." I was looking back at him and smiled, "Alright, shortie."_

Once flashed out of my mind I knew Al was right, I couldn't do that to him. I watched as he fought effortlessly with Envy, eyes filled with determination, and courage. My heart thudded at the sight, and it brought back all the reasons why I loved Edward so much, even when he was just a cartoon. He did what he knew was right, and didn't let anybody stand in his way. My eyes began to water and I sniffled, before looking to Al. Except I didn't find Al where he was before.

I looked around in a circle, before finally slowing down and Al nowhere to be seen. I began to feel worried, and called out to him, "Al!"

"Looking for something?"


	15. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 15

I quickly turned to the sound, to find the familiar Lust holding Al close, her finger just over Al's seal that was on the back of his armor. My eyes widened, which made Lust only laugh as she spoke once again, "Too bad little girl, you can't save your boyfriend's brother, just like you couldn't save Jewels and Kitty.

"How...how did you know about Jewels?" I spoke in disbelief, before Lust erupted into another sinister laugh, "Simple, we ordered those boys to kill you, but they told us they got your mutt instead. But that's not too bad; at least we have a pet for Gluttony and Wrath now."

"What?" I nearly screamed in shock. She didn't, she couldn't have, could she? The only one who knew alchemy was Wrath...could he have done it? My eyes began to water, and looking around briefly I grabbed a rock and chucked it at the busty woman, who only slice the rock with her long, extensible daggers. She smirked once more and cooed mockingly, "Temper, temper Minty. You don't want me to really hurt Al now do you?"

"Let him go you bitch!" were the words that came from me, and I began to charge forward, before being tackled to the ground by a black, snarling creature with a familiar pair of eyes. My heart lurched, then sank as I was looking at my old friend; Jewels. Tears came to me eyes, and I whimpered, "Jewels..."

"Wrong, that isn't your 'precious' Jewels. This is Raven, the result of Jewel's transmutation."

Drool dripped from Raven's gleaming teeth, hitting the grass and causing it to sizzle. Acid spit. I stared in shock, tearing up and watching my friend look at me with pure hatred, ready to kill me once commanded to. Part of me was ready for it. This was too much to bear; first Kitty, and now Jewels coming back as an evil dog that wants to kill me. I didn't want to live anymore if it meant having to witness this.

I closed my eyes and sniffled, thinking in my head, _Do your worst, there's nothing left for me now..._

"Minty! Don't give up, we need you!" cried Al from his spot, despite Lust threatening him if he didn't shut up. The words brought me back a surge of hope. I couldn't just leave the family I had left, that would just be cruel. I opened my eyes once more, and stared into the depths of those familiar, but fierce eyes. I whimpered softly, and then grabbed the neck of the ferocious beast.

Raven simply growled and attempted to lunge, but before she could I released my grip, grabbed her legs, and forcefully bent them away from the wolf's chest, and causing a crack to hit the air. In a second Raven was on the ground, wounded badly, but still standing. She snarled, and was about to charge again.

Taken aback, I wondered why she didn't die, and then suddenly I remembered. Homunculi can be killed if the original remains are nearby. A sudden idea burst into my head, and after looking at Al, I have him a small smile, "I'll be back, don't worry." Without another word I sprinted off past Raven, and watched her lumber after me with a hunger for my blood. Her legs slowly returned to normal, healing and making her strong once more, causing her to catch up to me suddenly. I could feel her hot breath at my heels, but I didn't look back, just kept running and running until I reached my destination.

I quickly began to dig into the earth, breath shallow and eyes full of panic. Raven was right behind me, but suddenly stopped at the edge of the bushes. She sensed what I was doing, and began to cower immensely. I smirked, and after digging more, I grabbed a large bone, and whipped around towards Raven, "You see this girl? This is Jewel's leg, which means it's your leg too."

I let a smile cross my face, and without another thought I began to chase Raven, who had put her tail between her legs and ran the opposite direction in a hurry. I was hot on her trail, and when we returned to our original spot, I tackled her and forced the bone her mouth, before grabbing her neck and breaking it. A yelp escaped her, and she became still. I was panting heavily, glaring at the mutt, who soon dissolved until the red rocks she had been fed were the only thing left of her. I couldn't help but feel Jewels was now at peace, and I thanked God for letting me win.

"Minty! Look out!"

Before I could respond, I felt a sudden stab in my back, and fell to the ground in pain. The world began to spin and I felt woozy, the only sound I heard was gunshots, before I passed out completely.


	16. Romeo & Juliet An Edward Love Story 16

I was soon back in the conscious world, laying on my bed with a bandage around my torso, holding me tight to stop my bleeding. My head throbbed in pain, and my vision cleared to show Al looking over me concerned, then him beckoning for someone else to come over. I watched as slowly, I recognized Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist.  
The expression on his face showed concern, but it also showed confusion. He stared at me for a moment, before helping me sit up once I attempted to do so, but failed. I nodded to him in thanks, before looking at Al, "Are you alright Al? Where's Ed? Is he okay? Did he defeat Envy?" Al was quiet for a minute, before looking to Roy, "Envy wasn't defeated, he ran off with Lust, only leaving the red rocks from Raven's corpse. Brother is really hurt, and he hasn't been awake since he was knocked out."  
Terror suddenly hit me, and I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes, and I looked around panicked to see Nana at the door looking mournful. I stared at her and sniffled, "Nana, where's Edward?" She sighed and shook her head, before replying slowly, "He's in his room, Winry is there with him and Oreo, who ran back as soon as the battle began."  
Until now, Roy had remained quiet, but now he was being gentle, and talking slowly, "Miss, I've been told by Alphonse here that you're the only who knows where we truly are, and that you claim we are in a different world from our own. Could you please explain this to me more?"  
I stared at him, and slowly nodded, "Yes Colonel Mustang. You are from a manga and anime series called Fullmetal Alchemist, which is about Edward and Al in search of the Philosopher's stone. You were the former Colonel of East Headquarters, and are now in Central Headquarters where you helped Ed become an alchemist. Long story short, there is some type of gap between my dimension and yours, that lets people from your world in, and possibly lets my people into your world. Yet, we don't know where it's at, and I'm still trying to find it so I can get all of you home."  
He looked a little surprised that I knew him, but simply nodded his head and turned to Al, "Can I have a word with you Alphonse?" He seemed confused, and was about to obey when I chimed in, "Sir, I know you think I'm crazy, but what you don't know the year is 2010, and a lot of things are different. There are electronic devices that can hold music, and there are cordless phones and Television. I can show you if you'd like." Roy definitely skeptical, but didn't object as I warily stood, and with the help of Al, I lead them to the living room and turned on the TV, showing them cartoons like Spongebob, and realistic television such as NCIS and Bones. He was very intrigued by the TV, and I even showed him the anime FMA, the episode where he wanted all the women soldiers to wear miniskirts.  
By then he was utterly amazed, and he squawked, "I-I said that just recently." He was quivering slightly, before I sat him down so he could get calm. Nana took over then, giving me the opportunity to see Ed. My heart began to beat faster in worry as I approached his room, and once I saw him my heart sank. He had lots of bruises and small cuts, along with a large wound on his head that had been bandaged. I held back my sobs, nodded to Winry, then knelt down next to Ed's bed.  
"Hi Ed...I just woke up from my knockout. I'm still in a little pain, but I'm more worried about you," I started while tenderly stroking his hair. Winry took this as her cue to leave, and vanished from the room to leave me and my love in peace. I stared at his closed eyes and sniffled, a tear slowly running down my cheek, "Edward, do you remember when I was in the hospital after that incident with that creepy guy? And as soon as you saw I was awake you ran over and demanded I never scared you like that again? Well, the same goes for you. I don't want you ever scaring me like this, like you're doing now."  
More tears formed and I got closer, grabbing his face and gently stroking it, "I don't want to lose you Eddy, I love you so much that it hurts. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and you've showed me that life is worth living. You can't just leave me now...I love you so much." After all the effort of holding back, I finally broke down into sobs and rested my head on his chest, crying so loudly it echoed in the house. I wailed like a small child and clung to him, not wanting to let go.  
"Eddy...don't leave me," I choked out before kissing him deeply on the lips, holding to him tightly like I myself was going to take my last breath. I was trembling, continuing to kiss him, and letting the tears fall. When I pulled away, I looked at his face to see he still looked the same. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach, and I collapsed on him, continuing to cry. I had lost all hope, that was, until I felt a familiar metal hand stroke my hair tenderly, being careful not to tangle it, before whispering softly, "I love you too Minty, I promise I won't go anywhere unless you come with me."  
My head shot up with a gasp, and my eyes met his golden ones, making my heart fill with warmth. I eagerly pressed my lips back to his, giving him a passionate kiss that he happily returned. I smiled happily, before slowly getting on top of him and letting my fingers run through his hair gently. He was a little surprised, but soon placed his hands on my hips and rubbed them, while letting his mouth work mine.  
"Whoa, Fullmetal, I didn't know you could get a girl," came a sarcastic chuckle from the entrance. At this Edward shut up, looking royally pissed, before getting ready to explode. The look he had on made me giggle in amusement, before I pressed my lips to his again while waving Roy away to give us time alone. But he was adamant, and walked right up to us and bent over watching us, "C'mon pipsqueak, you can certainly do better than that, girls love the tongue."  
At this, a nerve was struck within both of us, but because Edward was still weak, I smacked Roy into the wall, and snarled at him, "You damn womanizer, Edward is a fine kisser with or without tongue and you coaching him into the art of 'women' in your mind, will only make him worse. So, do me a favor and keep your narcissistic paws off him." Roy was dizzy, before shaking his head and looking at me in disbelief. How did she know so much about him? They had only met recently.  
I finally calmed down and looked at Ed lovingly, "Do you want something to eat? I can go make something for you." His eyes suddenly brightened and he nodded, licking his lips and letting me slip from his grasp, but not until he sneaked one more loving kiss on my lips. I giggled softly, and slowly stood before walking towards the door," Roy, leave Edward alone please, and I'll make you and your soldiers something to eat as well."  
When I looked there was only Riza, who was talking to Al and Winry calmly, before noticing I had returned. She approached me and stiffly extended her hand, face emotionless, "Lt. Riza-"  
"Hawkeye, yes I know. Why don't you make yourself at home while I make some food, does grilled cheese sound good?" She was taken aback, but didn't respond, only nodded in confusion and sat on the couch. Roy blinked in surprise, before slowly turning to Minty, "How do you know so much about us Miss?" I looked back at him, "I watch your show all the time; I know basically everything about you, your abilities, your history, your relationship with your comrades. I know it sounds creepy, but I certainly won't tell any of these people." I gave a playful wink, before I entered the kitchen and began to cook.  
Nana quickly came and helped, making the tomato soup as I made the sandwiches. The lovely aroma of cheese and toasted bread hit the air, making me smile as everyone in the living room seemed very hungry suddenly. I finished making six sandwiches, before getting bowls for Nana to put the soup in, and grabbed lemonade for everyone, except for Ed and myself. I poured us each a glass of milk, before making a tray for the people in the living room, and one for Ed and me.  
Nana let me head to Ed's room, where I opened the door happily, "I made one of your favorites, grilled cheese with tomato soup." Ed's eyes brightened, until he took a glance at two glasses of milk, instead of one. A scowl came to his face and he whined, "Why did you bring me milk? You know how much I hate it."  
"Yes, but you need your strength, and milk will help you do so," I giggled and sat on his bed, helping him sit up and cutely feeding him his sandwich. He blushed at the sight of my face, before letting me feed him his entire lunch. When it came time for him to drink milk, he scrunched his nose and turned away stubbornly. I set the milk down; giving him the cutest puppy eyes he would ever see. He stopped and stared for a long time, his lip twitching in nervousness as he was trying his best to fight me.  
As this occurred, the tray slowly lifted up a few inches by something under it, and this instantly made my face go beat red. I stared at him, then down at the tray, then back at him again. I slowly looked toward the door, then back at him, before slipping off the bed and hastily slamming the door shut and locking it. When no one seemed to notice, I returned to Ed's spot and gave him the look once more, "Pwease Edo-kun?" I batted my long eyelashes and watched as the tray lifted up a little more, then went back down again. I smirked a sly smirk, and slowly set the tray aside, all except for the milk.  
He was beat red by now, and began to nervously watched as I got closer to his face, and tenderly whispered, "Milk is very good for you, ya know. You should at least take a sip..." My tone was pouty and I kept that innocent yet sexy look on as he gulped and gripped the sheets, "Um, uh, erm...Minty...why must you do this t-to me?"  
"Because it's-" I slowly blew air into his ear and smiled, "Fun." He shivered and blushed more, before grabbing the milk and suddenly chugging it completely down, leaving only a milk mustache above his lip. He gasped for air, looking at me with a blush and muttered, "There you happy? Would you stop this now please...? I-It's embarrassing how you're... well..."  
I giggled and batted my eyes again, "How I'm...what?" I got closer to his face and licked the milk from his upper lip cutely, before making my eyes larger and giving a cute mew. He turned a deeper shade of red, to cherry, and began to breathe heavily. I giggled and slowly placed my hand on his leg, "What's wrong...? You...scared?"  
"NO! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" he yelled in distaste, before grabbing me and instantly shoving his mouth against mine. He was forceful, and soon turned and pinned me to the bed, his mouth working mine and his body slightly pressed against mine, his 'little friend' rubbing against my inner thighs. I blushed as this happened, while a tingly feeling came to me, and I suddenly had the urge to bring Ed closer, and to do well, very inappropriate things to him.  
He was slowly beginning to slide his hands to the rim of my pants, when a loud knock came to the door, "You two better be dressed and two feet away from each other!" It was obviously Roy, who continued to bang on the door, ordering us to open the door, along with Nana who was very displeased. She may be laid-back, but she certainly wasn't going to let me lose my virginity with her around.  
Edward simply ignored them, making me ignore them as he rubbed my legs tenderly, and slowly moved his hands back to the rim of my pants. I smiled, as I was extremely excited just like him, but before we could go further, three, loud shots hit the air, and the door was instantly unlocked. Assuming Riza had shot the lock off; the three entered the room with daggers for eyes, ready to see the worst. Ed and I blinked, looking surprised for going even redder and our expression turning sheepish.  
In truth, I was very disappointed, but I didn't let it show as Ed was ordered off, and I was told to get out of the bed. We both listened, and Ed made sure to keep a pillow on his lap as they lectured us both about having sex when we weren't married. Even in Ed's time that was very important, but our hormones got the better of us.  
In the end I was banished to my room, and after awhile I was allowed to come out again, but Ed didn't. Assuming he still had a problem, I stood outside of his bedroom door and called, "A cold shower is what you need; it will certainly help with your issue."  
"Aminta Anne Wilks! How dare you think of such a thing!" scolded Nana, her eyes harsh. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, before looking to Ed who had come out with a towel in front of his legs. This made Nana blush and turn away instantly, and Roy began to laugh his ass off. I sighed and shook my head, before looking to Ed and smiling, "You know how to work my shower right?" He blushed and nodded, "Yeah..."  
"Okay, well hurry up, and be careful about your wounds."  
He only nodded, before hurrying up the stairs and into the bathroom. As he did so, I couldn't help but giggle to myself about the whole situation. He was just so darn cute!


End file.
